


Medic

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based on True Events, Battle Mercy, Bringing A Stick To A Gunfight, F/F, Flash Fic, Square Up Lacroix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: "Scheisse," Mercy growled—then, "Cover me.""Understood." Wait, from what?





	

The first shot that rang out over the battlefield just missed her by a scant few inches, felling a newer recruit just behind her, and I wondered what he'd done to merit the bullet. Mercy, for her part, swore sharply into the communicator—which was a shock enough, given that she'd tried so hard when we were younger to not swear in front of me.

"Sniper," she barked into the microphone, and I caught sight of her healing him just enough to keep him from death before her wings flared to yank her across the field towards another bloodied soldier. "Watch your heads!"

There was a second sound of thunder, and I heard her yelp in pain across the comm link mid-jet jump. I hesitated midair before automatic fire forced me to strafe further away from her. "Mercy, are you alright?" I asked, grunting with the recoil of a well-placed rocket. There was silence for longer than I liked. "A—"

"Fine, yes," she finally grunted in a burst of static. Her voice sounded faintly muffled for a second—a sound of tearing cloth, then her voice was clear again. "Self-medicating," she reported, voice crisp once more.  _ Ah. _ I allowed myself just a second of relief before hurling a concussive mine into a hidden cluster of Talon agents.

"See who it was?" Soldier 76's gruff voice crackled through the communications line.

"Yes, our favorite spider is reporting in," Mercy replied, a hint of sarcasm touching her words. "And she seems to have a vendetta against me. Where  _ is _ Lena when you need her?" I muted my communicator's microphone to snicker, and fired another blast into a nearby group before rocketing to a nearby rooftop to let my boosters cool down for a second. Yet another sniper round cracked out over the field, and Mercy swore viciously—more irate than fearful, I noticed. "She's targeting me; I can't get out. I need an extraction."

Soldier 76 sounded incredulous: "We're already pushing forward, we can't come back just because y—"

"On my way," I interrupted immediately, taking to the skies once more.

"Pharah!" the Soldier huffed at my disobedience. I ignored him.

"Mercy, what's your location?"

The glass of a nearby window splintered from a small bullet immediately, and I caught sight of a mechanical wing disappearing through the door of the building as a bullet blew the drywall where she'd been standing into millions of tiny chunks. I noticed blood slicking her arm—she'd definitely been injured. But she was still alive, somehow holding off the world's deadliest sniper with... what? A sidearm?  _ Incorrigible. _

And now I knew where Widowmaker was hiding.

"I'll flush her out," I reported, reloading my launcher. "Stay safe."

" _ Danke. _ "

I could just barely see the barrel of her rifle through the window she lurked in, and I took careful aim—only for the motion to catch her eye. I dove sharply to avoid a sudden spray of gunfire, but she got in a lucky shot, and I hissed at the sensation of a bullet tearing through my calf. I made an emergency landing to try to assess the damage, but Widowmaker had already grappled over to the next balcony over to chase me further off. With my jets still in recovery, I was forced to throw a concussive mine nearby to forcibly blast myself further away from her.

"Pharah, are you alright?" Mercy's voice was sharp with concern.

_ Shit. _ "Taking fire," I grunted, finally getting my jets back online. "Ang—Mercy, I've got her attention, but she's in the same building as you, you've got to get o—" With a shout of pain my helmet was blasted off my skull in a shot that would've killed me had it landed an inch lower. My ears rang, my forehead split and bloodied where the edge of the helmet had clipped me. "...Taking evasive maneuvers." I couldn't take another shot like that one. And with Angela in the same building I couldn't risk a rocket blast...

"Pharah?!"

" _ Fine _ ," I insisted through grit teeth. "Rocket barrage ready—let me know when you're out."

Soldier 76 was insulted. "Pharah, don't waste that on one sniper!"

" _ Scheisse, _ " Mercy growled—then, "Cover me."

"Understood."  _ Wait, from what? _

I didn't have time to ask; I saw Widowmaker's rifle tracking me, undoubtedly lining up a final shot to the skull...

And then she whipped around towards the door just in time to take the end of Mercy's staff across the stock of her rifle, very nearly ripping it out of her hands—and then a second strike to the jaw.

I wasn't sure I'd seen Angela like that before, soft features twisted in outrage, teeth bared, hands bloodied, sleeves rolled up to show off surprisingly muscular arms, actually  _ on the attack, _ even with a staff and—Christ, she was really going toe-to-toe with the deadliest sniper in the world with that thing. She literally brought a stick to a gunfight.

A few more well-placed strikes and Widowmaker tried to grapple away again to get some distance, but then Mercy drew her pistol. I was stunned for a moment that she was actually going to try for a firefight—until she swung her arm in full-force, pistol-whipping Widowmaker across the temple with enough force that I could hear the crack from my distance. Without the communicator.

Widowmaker dropped, out cold.

Mercy huffed, and I heard her mutter into her comm unit, "Might not want to tell your friends about  _ that _ ." In one smooth motion, she holstered her pistol once more and turned on her heel to face me. "Sniper dispatched," she reported into the communicator, flicking a few stray strands of hair from her face. "Someone else come deal with her for a change."

I cleared my throat, suddenly very aware of how hot my face felt. Maybe she wouldn't notice...  _ Ah, hell, she's already on her way up. _

Her smile was radiant as ever, as though she hadn't just confronted and cold-cocked one of Talon's most infamous agents, and I stammered as she hooked her arm about my neck to keep steady and retrieve her staff. Yes, she'd certainly put on some excess muscle than she'd had when we were younger, and my blush only worsened to feel her bare skin on mine.

"Let's get you back out there," she said in something approaching a purr, her breath cool on my too-flushed skin, and it took everything I had not to shudder.  _ I'm actually going to die, _ I determined as she patched me up.  _ She's actually going to kill me like this. _

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you get in a sniper shootout with widowmaker while playing the medic so naturally she's targeting you personally but you manage to get the drop on her and beat her to death with a stick
> 
> anyway did you know that mercy's pistol whip melee is stronger than her actual pistol?? mercy confirmed secretly buff babe


End file.
